New dragon of fairies Ch1
by mayank297
Summary: A new member enters the FT guild and brings some new secrets about dragons, who is this new stranger just read and know about him.


I was walking for 3 days just to visit the city of magnolia.  
I wanted to find a place specific for mages and magic. The guild which boasted to be the best in the whole fiore region. I wanted to go to fairy tail. My aim was the find people whom i can trust and call my nakama. Someone told me that fairy tail would be the best guild to have that feeling. I ve been aloof for so long that i was unable to feel that emotion.

Meanwhile i was walking in the streets , i found people happy and content. They were having fun.  
I reached the end of the street where a huge mansion stood. On the top of the building there was a flag of the guild, it was the same guild sign which that person showed me. At last I had reached my destination. The door creaked as i pushed it open.

Whoa! that was the first thing that came out of my mind.  
It was like a miniature zoo. Everything was a great hubbub. Then suddenly a weird looking guy came in front of me, dancing.

Who are you? he was swaying himself like jelly. I waited for him to stop but he didn t, seriously weird.

I m Magnus Grimerr, and I want to see fairy-tail s master i thought i was the stranger here so i told him my name and purpose, but he hadn t stopped swaying, Did anyone told you that you dance weirdly i added a few moment later. I looked around and found that the hall was too big to harbour a 200 people at one time.

So cold! he paused and without looking at me turned away. I guess i just hit a nerve. I stepped forward then suddenly a new voice came from behind.

You must be Magnus-san I turned and looked around for the voice but couldn t see anyone. Then someone pulled my pants a bit. There was a short , very short man standing in front of me.

Yoh! he grinned and looked up.

Hey, kiddo with moustache, will you call your master please. I asked him calmly. I found it weird that this person or whatever he was knew my name. But yeah i did tell my name to that dancing guy, so he may have listened.

I m the master he snapped.

Oh, nice to meet to sir. I was surprised as well as shocked.

I heard about you coming. Come on in. He started walking.

Is it ok? i asked reluctantly.

Yes, of course it. What do you think, it s not a zoo.

Yeah right, muttered to myself. Walking a few paces i saw a little bar in front. And there was a beautiful girl standing. She wore a simple black dress and had white hair but she was a stunning. Simplicity at it s best.

Welcome master she said with a sweet voice, and then she suddenly saw me, Oh Welcome, you seem to be new here, can i help you with a drink.

Urr..yeah I paused for a moment, Apple juice.

She laughed and gave me a smile, then returned with a glass of apple juice. I would ve preferred muddy water but anyways i had a different motive here.

So, Magnas-chan, what brings you here master voice croaked as I took the first sip from my glass.

Sir, I m here to join fairy tail. i got straight to my aim, what I was hoping for. Then i took out the letter that person gave me, I have a recommendation letter, if you want

I handed over the letter. Just as he was reading the letter,  
i caught a glimse of another white haired girl hopping around and then suddenly i heart felt like it thumping more than usual. She was beautiful in a cute way but i could nt understand the feeling.

Well that s new i murmured.

What? Master gave a glance to me then continued reading. Then he put down the letter and spoke in a perfect business like voice, I ve read all that, but why do you want to join our guild, there are a lots of guild around and the person who sent who has his own guild though with no recognization but a guild nonetheless.

The answer to that question was hard but i still spoke, Sir,  
for once i wanted to have the feeling of having nakama and a family, for long i have been alone and aloof, so yes i found your guild interesting and yet weird. I ended my short speech looking at him expectantly.

Hahaha he started laughing, I know we are weird, but yeah we are like a family, you are most welcome to join the guild. He stood up and patted my head.

Ne minna his voice boomed in the guild hall. I had to cover my ears. Everything went quiet and everyone started looking at me and master. You bet I felt embarrassed having a pair of 100 eyes on me simultaneously.

We have a new member. He said and everybody cheered and hooted. He pushed me a bit and told me to introduce myself. I told them my name and asked them to take care of me from now on.

You don t look like much. Suddenly i heard a female voice, i followed it to my right and saw one more girl maybe 18-19 year old . She had red hair and wore an armor and a skirt, and was beautiful in a scary way. It was like you won t mind being a masochist to be with her. She was just the person that i was being told about.

What are you grinning at? i felt that i was really grinning while looking at her. She came closer and i could smell the mixture of exotic perfume and chocolate cake. I had a strong smelling ability.

You wear charmagne perfume? From opus town. Well I could also remember each smell. She pulled me close and pulled my shirt a little closer.

How do you know, are you following me? she glared.

I grinned again, You are the same as jellal told me about. After listening the name jellal she removed her hand from my shirt and took a step back with her mouth gaping wide open. Her face was incredulous, surprised and shocked at the same time.

J..jellal. How do you know him. she finally said, with a tinge of redness on her cheeks.

Uh-yeah, i briefly worked with him in his guild to destroy 4 yami guilds.

So you are a member of grimoire heart? she asked reluctantly.

No, i was a lone person until he told me about this guild and yes, he told me to stay away from you.

Jellal said that?

yes then without saying she turned and walked away. I guess she took that notion the wrong way.

Well , then what kind of magic do you use? Another person came into view. Pink hair, the guy had pink hair. Who the hell in the world has pink hair.

Yo! I m natsu draganeel and what did you say your name was?

Magnus Grimmer I sighed.

Hmm, grimmer I've heard that name, ne ne happy have you heard the name grimmer? then a flying blue cat came into view. Its voice was childish. i felt instantly jealous, i didn't know why?

He is so brown, I ll call him brownie they both started laughing at their own joke. After a few moment i was joined by a busty blondie and a half naked guy, who seem to be too cold and i hate coldness. He patted on my shoulder and i shrugged it off.

I hate cold. I snapped. He took a step back.

Ok, cool man, no harm done.

The blonde girl was looking at me intently and then she said, "You have brown skin." Seriously all she could note my skin color, seriously.

umm Magnus-san please tell us what kind of magic you use A small girl popped out in between natsu and the busty blondie. How could i say no to such a cute face.

Why yes, i m the earth dragon slayer. I grinned.

(To be cont.) 


End file.
